Hold me in your arms tonight
by hudson-berry
Summary: Rachel's dad's die, will Finn be there to help her pick up the pieces of her life? Fluffy Finchel one-shot. Please Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, they are property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. **_

Empty. Rachel Berry felt empty. For once in her life she didn't feel like the gold star that she put at the end of her signature. She didn't shine anymore. She swept through the halls of McKinley hooded, and under the radar, forgetting the way she used to stride through those exact halls with confidence, and her 'Look at me' attitude. That was the old Rachel Berry, but she is long gone. She was killed along with her fathers. She didn't sing anymore, and refused to talk to anyone. She went to school, and went home and cried. Why be happy when the only people who truly loved you are gone.

Rachel took her seat at the back of the choir room and watched as the rest of the members piled in. Brittany rolled Artie in with Santana following close behind, and sat in the front row. Soon after Mercedes and Kurt, both looked up at her sympathetically but said nothing, and sat down continuing their conversation. Mike and Tina strolled in with Puck, Lauren and Sam and took their seats when came in.

"Alright guys today's assignment is- "

"Uh Mr. Shue, Finn and Quinn aren't here yet," Mercedes interjected

Just then, the couple walked in hand in hand and sat down in the front row.

"I'm sorry, Finn and I were just finishing our Prom posters,"

Quinn stood up and turned to the group to say;

"Don't forget to vote Fuinn for Prom King and Queen!"

The group mumbled in protest but didn't notice a petite brunette pack up her belongings and head for the door.

"Rachel where are you going?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I can't attend glee today I'm sorry," She mumbled before getting interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Ugh, I'm so _sick _of you moping all the time stubbles!" Rachel swung around, surprised by the outburst.

"There I said it. So what your Dads died. You're not the only one in this room who has lost a parent. Kurt lost his mom and Finn," She paused and looked at him putting her hand tenderly on his forearm "lost his father," She tore her gaze away from Finn and looked ferociously at Rachel again, "But you don't see them, _moping _around putting on the sympathy look. Drop the act Rachel! Your Dad's died and they aren't coming back! They were sinners anyway,"

Rachel looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment, but no one expected what happened next. She strode up to Quinn, and said loudly in her face;

"How, _dare _you! You didn't know my fathers, and to be that rude to someone who has just lost both of their parents sure shows a lot about what kind of person you are. I have no idea what Finn see's in you at all. You are selfish and for lack of a better word, a bitch. My fathers were in no way sinners Quinn, but if you look at what you just said maybe you can find a sinner in yourself,"

With tears in her eyes, she stormed out of the small choir room. Leaving everyone in there shocked, and confused. When she was in the safety of her own car, Rachel allowed herself to cry, not just for grieving sake, but she missed being happy, and being able to go home and bake with her Dad's and watch American Idol, or when they'd call her their "Little Star". But Quinn was right in a sense, they were gone and they weren't ever coming back, no matter how hard she tried.

She put the key in the ignition and drove down the street, not bothering to turn on the radio. After a short five minute drive, she was home. Her aunt, who offered to move in to take care of her, worked from the afternoon until early morning at the local hospital, so Rachel was alone most of the time, which surprisingly she liked, but sometimes it got lonely. She got out of the car and headed straight for her room, laid on her bed, and cried. She cried because she missed her Dad's, because school was a living hell, because no one supported her and mostly, because her heart ached for her and Finn to be dating again, so he could scoop her up in his arms and feel safe. She wanted to feel happy again.

"Rachel?" She flung up and saw Finn standing in her doorway,

"W-W, H-How'd you get in?" She said stuttering on her words.

"You left the door un-locked and I heard you crying and ran up, are you okay?"

Rachel tried to wipe away any remains of her sob session to no avail before saying;

"Yes I'm fine, shouldn't you be with Quinn?" He rubbed the back of his neck and bowed his head.

"Not after I broke up with her, but that's not what I cam here for Rachel, I'm worried about you, Come on, please talk to me,"He had made his way over to her bed and now had her in his arms.

"I miss them," She said quietly into his shirt,

"I know Rach,"She continued,

"And, for those people, to commit such a hateful crime, it-it, _kills _me to know they're gone, just because of their love for each other,"

He rubbed her lower back in small circles, to try and calm her down. She looked up at him, with her big brown eyes, full of tears and said;

"That could happen to anyone Finn, it could happen to Kurt. Those people are still running loose, I'm scared,"

"Sh, Rach, look at me, it's going to be fine, I'm here for you, and I'm sorry about what happened to your Dad's, anytime you want to come over, please do. My mom would be so happy, she loves you y'know?"

He said with a crooked grin. Rachel giggled,

"Thank you Finn, it means a lot,"

"Anytime babe, woops, I mean-"

She giggled again, but this time, it was almost a full on laugh, _almost._

"It's fine Finn, it was kind of cute actually,"

He blushed,

"Rach, I know you're going through a tough time, and I will be here through it all, but I just wanted you to know that I still love you and always will. I'm going to wait for you and when your ready, we can be together again,"

"I love you too," She leaned up, and kissed him, short and sweet, and buried her head in his t-shirt, inhaling his scent, it was like home to her.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?" She said lifting her head to look into his eyes again,

"Did you make your bag?"

She looked over to her new school bag, with the word glee on it, a hand with the L shape in place of a regular L,

She blushed a little,

"Yeah,"

"It's really cool,"

"Thanks,"

"Hey Finn?"

"Yes Rach?"

"I think I'm ready,"

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! By the way, if you didn't get it, when she says I'm ready she means for a relationship, just to clarify :)**__** Please Review and check out my profile for a picture of the bag Rachel made and the outfit she was wearing in this Fic :) **_


End file.
